


Talk isn't cheap

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Our stupid boys, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seemingly being rejected by Robert to get a place of their own, Adam and Vic try to talk some sense into their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk isn't cheap

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday's amazing episodes, I just had to write a continuation, which is also based on the spoilers of Rob talking to Vic about moving in with Aaron. This sudden bout of inspiration hit me over lunch, so I apologise for any mistakes made in haste!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

‘So? Am I a lodger short then or what?’

Aaron shot Adam a glare. Then looked away, back down to his pint. ‘He said he had to think about it.’

‘You what? Think about what, man?’

‘Well I dunno, do I?’

He looked around, suddenly feeling self-conscious of the gossips in the pub. He grabbed his pint and motioned his friend outside.

‘What did you actually say?’ Adam asked as they sat at the bench they had been at earlier that day, laughing and joking. ‘Your actual words?’

‘Why, you think that I didn’t ask him properly or somethin’? I said do you wanna get a place, me and you, and he said he had to think about it.’ He shook his head in annoyance and no small amount of upset. ‘I thought we were, y’know, the real thing. Apparently not.’

‘Mate, I’m sure it’s not like that.’

‘Well how else is it then? We were talking about Lawrence, well he was anyway.’ He looked down at his hands. ‘It’s like... he doesn’t mind people knowing we sleep together, but when it comes to actual relationship stuff he runs for the flamin’ hills.’

‘Yeah?’ Adam sighed. ‘Y’know who that sounds like, don’t you?’ When Aaron shrugged, Adam looked pointedly at him. ‘No, listen yeah,’ Adam said over Aaron’s protests, ‘remember when Jackson got too heavy for you?’

‘That was different.’

‘How?’

‘’Cause he was my first!’

‘Yeah and you're Robert’s!’

‘So what, you’re taking his side now?’

‘There's no SIDE, Aaron.’ He got his phone out. ‘Look, I’ll text Vic, alright? Tell her her brother's bein’ a flamin’ idiot. But you have to stop thinkin’ that he doesn't want to be with you! The guy was outed last year, but everyone knows that he’s shacked up with you and your little troublemaker sister.’

****

‘I would have said that congratulations were in order if Adam hadn't told me already you'd been a flamin’ idiot.’

Vic set a cup of coffee in front of her brother and curled her leg under herself to settle in the armchair. As soon as Adam had texted her, she sent a message to Robert telling him that she needed to see him right away. Luckily Robert wasn’t in the habit of refusing his baby sister.

Robert rubbed his face roughly. ‘Vic, seriously, I’m not in the mood.’

‘Well too bad.’ She adopted the stern look which, she had been told by her husband, had struck the fear of god into him. ‘What happened?’

She could see Robert hesitating, but also saw when his resolve crumble. ‘He asked me to move in with him into our own place.’

‘What? Seriously? Rob, that’s amazing! Why the hell aren’t you upstairs packing right now?'

‘Because I told him I had to think about it.’

She was silent for a second, but saw the fear in her brother's eyes. ‘Why?’

‘Because... I need to think about it.’

‘What in the world do you have to think about?’ She was as good as screeching by this point. ‘You love him, don’t you?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘And he loves you?’

Robert shrugged. ‘I think so.’

‘And you want your own space?’

‘Yeah.’

‘So what—ugh, Rob I swear, I love you, but you really are a flamin’ idiot sometimes.’ She massaged her temples. ‘Is this because he’s a man? Are you still hung up on that?’

‘No! And besides, everyone knows that we're practically living together in the pub.’

‘Yeah, and so I’m still not seeing the problem.’

‘If we move in together, it’s... it’s just gonna be the two of us. And Liv, obviously.’

‘Yeah, that's what moving in is about, Rob. I know it’s been a while since I’ve done the whole new love, moving in together thing, but it’s supposed to be exciting.’

Robert shot her a glare, but Vic didn't back down. He shook his head and his eyes turned timid and worried. ‘We're gonna be a proper family,’ he said. ‘They’re gonna be dependant on me.’ He shrugged helplessly. ‘How am I supposed to... I’ve never... no one’s ever trusted me that much before and I’m—I’m terrified, Vic.’

‘Oh, Rob.’ She got up and hugged him, pulling him into her arms. ‘You always think the worst of yourself, do you know that?’

He let out a mirthless bark of laughter. ‘It's because I’ve never been told anything else.’

‘That’s not true,’ she admonished gently. Robert looked up at her and she sighed again. ‘Well, maybe now you can start to believe in yourself a little more. You’ve been there for Aaron since January, and for Liv as well and god knows she’s a handful.’ She smiled when that got a little chuckle out of him.

‘She’s not that bad.’

‘My point is that you need to start seeing what you mean to them. You absolutely can be everything and more for them, Rob. You just need to give yourself, and them, that chance.’

Robert was silent for a long time, and she ran her fingers through his short blond hair. Eventually she felt him nod. ‘How did you get so wise, eh?’

She snorted. ‘I got yours and Andy’s share!’ 

He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you, Vic.’

‘Yeah, well. My advise is only good if you take it. So,’ she pushed herself up off the arm of the chair and dragged him up as well. ‘Get over to that pub and tell your boyfriend that you’ve thought about it.’

He nodded. ‘But what if he--’

‘Rob, I swear to god.’

That was enough to get him running. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Not ten minutes later, Adam walked through the door. ‘Did you see Rob?’

He kissed her. ‘Hello to you too, babe,’ he teased. 

‘Sorry. Hi.’

‘Yeah, I saw him. Honestly, how did the two of ‘em even get together in the first place?’

‘Who knows? At least they’ve got us now.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)Port in a Storm 


End file.
